The Young Lady of the Fire-Crackling Summer
is the 180 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis While waiting at the Kozue river, Keima sat upon a turtle statue, asking in his mind for Ayumi to come quickly. On the river side, afar from Keima, behind a bench, Chihiro exclaimed as to what Keima was trying to fight. With little time, Haqua, who was also hiding behind the bench, briefly explained to Chihiro that Keima needed a certain "power" that currently resided within Ayumi. To end this one-phrase briefing, Haqua reasoned that to get this "power", Keima needed Ayumi to fall in love with him. This upset Chihiro, as she couldn't get why love had anything to do with fighting the enemy. Haqua then commented that she too felt sorry for Ayumi, but this "power" was necessary to stop Vintage, so they have no other option. Hearing this, Chihiro remembered the evil bad guys back at school, questioning herself if those evil bad guys were this "Vintage". Haqua stated that Keima was the only one who could save them from this evil, Chihiro ask if that was why he was seducing Ayumi. Thereafter, the two girls went into an argument about what would happen if Ayumi became serious about this love. They being so loud, Keima yelled out to them to be quiet. Still sitting upon the turtle statue, Keima thought abut his time limit. He only had tonight, or else Vintage would act. He repeated what he said before about the many walls Ayumi had around her and that he has to get to the point instead of breaking those walls. Just as Keima decided that this conquest would be all-or-nothing, a familiar silhouette appeared in the reflection of the river. He took a glance, and it was no one other than Ayumi, dressed properly and casually. Haqua asked for Chihiro to stay silent, but Chihiro was ignoring as she observed this "trap". In an effort to look normal, Keima threw stones into the river as if he had been patiently waiting like that. Seeing him like this, Ayumi spoke up, "surprising" Keima. He stood us, asking why she came. In an obvious voice of reply, Ayumi responded that it was him who called her out. Ayumi then said that she only came to pick up something from a certain panty thief. Keima tried to clear up this misunderstanding, but Ayumi shouted out how he was a thief. Keima stated that he only picked it up, while taking the pair of panties. In embarrassment, Ayumi told him not to take the panties out so casually. When she tried to stop Keima, Ayumi accidentally bumped into him, resulting with Keima falling back. Ayumi then tightly held him so he wouldn't fall. There was a moment of silence, while Haqua grossly commented that Keima truly has skills. Chihiro watched this "idiotic drama", which was to her dismay. After collecting their footing, Keima apologized, saying that he has always been trouble. Ayumi bluntly responded that he indeed was nothing but trouble. The conversation became silent again, only to end when Ayumi said she was not used to "it", because "it" was her first time. Hearing this from afar, Chihiro wondered what "it" was and if something had happened between the two already. Suddenly, Haqua received a call from Nora who was reporting that Vintage has finally come. Even though she was able to defeat one, Nora said that more was coming their way. Haqua complained about how Keima was just getting to the good part, but it couldn't be helped. Keima held Ayumi's shoulders, saying that he would now become "trouble" for her more. Before he could continue on, Keima received the message from Haqua, through a communicator, that Vintage was approaching them. Though Keima was not happy with such an event, he continued on. In order to change locations, Keima told Ayumi that he wished to go to a certain place with her. While Ayumi where this place was, Keima dragged her on. Haqua and Chihiro too moved on behind the two, while Chihiro wondered if Ayumi and Keima had been in a relationship before and why Keima went with her to the Eve. At a certain park, Ayumi was in surprise that Keima took her to such place. She had believed in all that Keima was an indoor child. Keima answered that he too came ot the park, but the reason why was to play games in many places. Now riding the swings, Keima said to Ayumi that he was glad that he came to this park with her. She asked why, but Keima couldn't answer. At that moment, a Vintage member had arrived, and Haqua had asked Keima to distract Ayumi. Keima quickly took action by tumbling off the swing. As Ayumi payed attention to Keima, Haqua swiftly slashed at the Vintage member, defeating the devil. As Keima reason the reason he fell was because of himself talking too much, Ayumi sighed in relief. Haqua again told Keima that the location they were in was no good, leading to him need into go to the Maijima Shrine. Even though it is not told why he needed to go to the shrine, he is more worried about the progress of Ayumi's love points. He stated again to Ayumi that there was another place he wished to go to, dragging her along. Haqua and Chihiro again follow, but this time, Chihiro asked what would happen if Keima failed. Haqua responded that failure was not an option. In front of a convenient store, a person was telling someone over a communication device that those on the other side of the device would be punished. The person told the people on the other side to only call once they have captured what she wanted. While off the device, Keima and Ayumi were nearby sitting in front of the store. Keima gasped in fatigue from the long distance, as the person, who was Lune of all people, looked at the couple.... Trivia * In the magazine version this chapter was titled Dirty Works. References Category:Summary